


What Dean would want to know.

by hungryforships96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, castiel is a proud baby momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforships96/pseuds/hungryforships96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is pregnant and wants to tell dean. If only Sam would stop stuttering about how impossible it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean would want to know.

Cas stared at his stomach, then smiled, he could hear the tinkling of another aura, another celestial brings grace, muted, possibly down to the human side.  
"I should tell dean.." The angel thought, his blue eyed gazed softened more at the thought of his hunter. Who was currently off fighting a wendigo with his younger, if taller, brother. He headed out of the motel bathroom and sat down on the scruffy sheets of the bed. Patiently waiting for the Winchester boys to return.

It was a good two hours before they did. Dean looked smug, and Sam, had a kicked puppy look, some of his hair at the front singed black. "aww c'mon Sammy, that was a little fun you gotta admit it," he grinned. Sam merely huffed before spotting the wispy look on the third man in the room. "what's the matter cas? You look almost happy about something."  
Dean turned to look after unpacking some of the knives and guns from his duffle bag. Castiel smiled standing up. "Dean, remember the other night? And how.. Uh.. Copied the pizza man?" Sam snickered at the angels wording, trust cas to use that set of words to describe his and Deans drunken night. Well, Deans, Cas couldn't get drunk as an angel. The older Winchester nodded with a faint blush. Cas smiled.

"it would appear.. That your going to be a father Dean." There was a small choking sound, surprisingly not from Dean. But from Sam. "Cas that's not possible, your vessels a dude, you know, Jimmy? He kinda got shot while you possessed his daughter?" Castiel nodded. "yes Sam I remember, but my true form is genderless, and I felt the childs grace, its a little.. Weaker, given that its partly human."  
A thud signalled Sam passing out, from both shock and exhaustion. Dean shook his head before turning back to the angel, pregnant angel, he coughed slightly before nodding. "that's.. Well uh.. Great, that's great, so I'm a dad huh? I.. " he shook his head again, them headed over to hug his angel, that still felt weird to say. Even in his head.  
"its not that weird Dean. "  
"stay outta my head Cas!"  
"sorry.." Dean smiled, even more so feeling the angle wrap his arms round the hunters neck. "screw what anyone says, I cant wait."  
When Sam came to, he saw both the angel, and his brother sat on the bed discussing how it would come about, who would hunt, and who would stay behind to look after the baby, Dean had a sparkle to his pine green eyes, and Sam smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on a group about otps and pregnancy and couldn't resist. This is what my brain came up with.


End file.
